ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Sonic Tennis
Super Sonic Tennis is a upcoming sports game in the Sonic The Hedgehog series. it is being developed by Sumo Digital, Feral Interactive and will be published by SEGA for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows, the game is not sequel to sega superstar tennis, the game looks just like superstar tennis but with new graphics, the game will be released next year 2019 Gameplay The Gameplay Of Super Sonic Tennis consists of playing matches of tennis with 58 characters from the cast of the Sonic The Hedgehog series to as. Similer in fashion to previous installments of the series, Tennis incorporates many techniques, such as topspins" where the ball travels parallel to the direction hit, "slices" , where the ball curves to one side when hit, and "lobs" , where the ball travels upwards TBA Characters Starters # Sonic The Hedgehog # Miles Tails Prower # Knuckles The Echidna # Amy Rose # Shadow The Hedgehog # Rouge The Bat # E-123 Omega # Cream The Rabbit # Big The Cat # Espio The Chameleon # Charmy The Bee # Vector The Crocodile Unlockble Characters # Silver The Hedgehog # Blaze The Cat # Doctor Eggman # Doctor Eggman Nega # Zavok # Zazz # Master Zik # Zomon # Zor # Zeena # Sticks The Badger # Jet The Hawk # Wave The Swallow # Storm The Albatross # Egg Pawn # Egg Fighter # Orbot # Cubot # Chao # Hero Chao # Dark Chao # Chip # Chaos DLC Characters # Classic Sonic (DLC Character) # Classic Tails (DLC Character) # Classic Knuckles (DLC Character) # Mephiles (DLC Character) # Metal Sonic (DLC Character) # Infinite (DLC Character) Coming Soon Characters # Mighty The Armadillo (Coming Soon) # Ray The Flying Squirrel (Coming Soon) # Doctor Robotnik (Coming Soon) # Tikal (Coming Soon) # Shade The Echidna (Coming Soon) # Marine The Raccoon (Coming Soon) # Emerl The Gizoid (Coming Soon) # Gemerl (Coming Soon) # Chocola (Coming Soon) # Cheese (Coming Soon) # Golden Chao (Coming Soon) # Perci The Bandicoot (Coming Soon) # Omochao (Coming Soon) # Sonic The Werehog (Coming Soon) Super Characters # Super Sonic # Super Shadow # Super Sliver Stages Starters # The Stadium # Green Hill Zone # Chemical Plant # Sky Sanctuary # Angel Island # Labyrinth Zone # Emerald Hill # Planet Wisp # Grand Metropolis # Power Plant # Death Chamber # Ocean Palace # Seaside Hill # Casino Park # Bingo Highway # Bullet Station # Rail Canyon # Hang Castle Unlockble Stages # City Escape # Speed Highway # Crisis City # Kingdom Valley # Windy Valley # Windy Hill # Starlight Carnival # Sweet Mountain # Tropical Resort # Aquarium Park # Dessert Ruins # Desert Ruins # Frozen Factory # Sky Road # Honeycomb Forset Coming Soon Stages # Crater Lake (Coming Soon) # The Pit (Coming Soon) # Lyric's Weapon Facility (Coming Soon) # Sky Citadel (Coming Soon) # Creeper Gorge (Coming Soon) # Cliff's Excavation Site (Coming Soon) # Bygone Island (Coming Soon) # Lyric's Tomb (Coming Soon) # Silent Forest # Frog Forest # Lost Jungle # Pumpkin Hill # Wild Canyon # Radical Highway # Park Avenue (DLC Stage) # Capital City (DLC Stage) # White Jungle # Death Egg # Eggman Land # Spagonia # Tropical Coast # Lava Mountain # Mystic Mansion # Apotos # Chun-Nan # Empire City # Mazuri # Holoska # Adabat # Final Fortress # Egg Fleet # Egg Carrier # Space Colony Ark Voice Actors # Roger Craig Smith As Sonic The Hedgehog # Colleen Villard As Miles Tails Prower # Travis Willingham As Knuckles The Echidna # Cindy Robinson As Amy Rose # Kirk Thornton As Shadow The Hedgehog # Karen Strassman As Rouge The Bat # Maddie Blaustein As E-123 Omega # Michelle Ruff As Cream The Rabbit # Kyle Hebert As Big The Cat # Pete Capella As Silver The Hedgehog # Laura Bailey As Blaze The Cat # Matthew Mercer As Espio The Chameleon # Colleen Villard As Charmy The Bee # Keith Silverstein As Vector The Crocodile # Mike Pollock As Doctor Eggman # TBA Modes * Story Mode * Free Play * Party Mode * Online Match * Tutorial * Adventure Mode * Tournament * Shop * Team Heroes Story * Team Dark Story * Team Rose Story * Team Chaotix Story * Bonus Story * Final Story Release TBA Is Super Sonic Tennis A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SEGA Category:Tennis Category:Sumo Digital Category:2019 Category:Upcoming video games Category:Sonic Series